KOTOR:Glitches/Proposed
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ This page is where glitches that belong on the main Glitches article but are not yet included in the main article can be posted. Glitches of appropriate quality to belong on the main article will be transferred there; other glitches will remain here so that other editors can clean them up and improve them to the point where it is possible to transfer them to the main article. If you believe you have a new glitch, read the guidelines below to make sure your entry qualifies. If it does, then add your glitch by clicking on the section link + above. Guidelines The following are guidelines for adding glitches. Please adhere to these before submitting a glitch: * Entries must describe a glitch, i.e., some type of game malfunction that results from normal play. ** Therefore, all glitches must meet all of the following criteria: *** Be a mistake in the game mechanics. Any event that is a logical consequence of an intended game feature (even if the consequence is extreme) is not a mistake. *** Not be triggered by using the console, cheating, or another glitch. The source of the problem in such a situation is the console command, or the original glitch; the developers cannot be held responsible for the consequences of events that they clearly did not add into gameplay. *** Not be caused by third-party mods. Such glitches should reported to the person who developed the mod, not here. *** Be reproducible. If after reloading a save game the problem does not recur, then the problem is not a reproducible glitch. Or if the problem is specific to a single save game, and does not happen to anyone else, it is not a reproducible glitch. If there's any chance the problem is caused by a bad sector on your hard drive, defective computer memory, or a power surge then it's not a game glitch. ** In addition, all glitches must meet at least one of the following criteria: *** Crash the game, or somehow make it impossible to continue playing the game (unavoidable death, frozen in a cutscene, game enters an unbreakable loop, etc.) *** Make it impossible to complete a quest. However, such glitches generally do not belong the main glitches page (see "Entries must belong on the main Glitches article" below). *** Cause a permanent change to game data. For example, glitches that reproduce items, provide unlimited amounts of credits, or permanently change your character's attributes. *** Be a common problem. For any minor game anomalies to belong on the article, they must be problems that most players encounter while playing the game and must be anomalies that most players will recognize as a mistake in the game. *** Unexpected animation or physics that only occurs if a player does a specific sequence of unusual actions; such anomalies will not be encountered by players as part of regular gameplay. *** Minor problems that have been fixed by an official patch do not belong on the article. Since most players have installed the official patches, any pre-patch problems are by definition no longer common problems. Furthermore, any non-minor problems that are significant enough to still be documented on the article must clearly state that the problem has been fixed by a patch (for example, using by using an appropriate template). * Entries must belong on the main Glitches article. The main glitches article is only supposed to provide information on general glitches: ones where the source of the glitch is not clear, or that can be encountered under a variety of conditions. ** In particular, glitches specific to a single quest belong on the quest page. The only quest-specific glitches that belong on the main glitches article are ones which make it impossible to continue the game (i.e., players need forewarning about a serious problem) or glitches which are not obviously attributable to a quest (i.e., players are more likely to look for information on the Glitches article than on the quest article). Even in such cases, the main glitch description (causes, workarounds, fixes) belongs on the quest page. Only a brief summary and link to the quest page belongs on the Glitches article. ** Similarly, glitches specific to a single location or a single NPC belong on the appropriate location page or NPC page. * Entries must be useful for other readers. The entire purpose of SWKOTOR Wiki is to help other readers; all entries must address the site's audience and take into account the needs and interests of other people who use the site. ** The entry must try to describe what causes the glitch. Just saying, for example, "the game crashed" is not enough. Some attempt must be made to explain what caused it or how the glitch can be reproduced. Adding solutions or workarounds (other than "reload an earlier save") will further provide constructive information that will help players. Entries that just tell a story about what happened to you are not relevant to other readers and do not belong on the site.. ** The topic of the entry must identify the glitch at a glance. Titles of sections should be concise yet clearly identify the topic of the glitch. "Goof or a sign?" or "Raindrops keep falling on my head" are examples of poor titles. ** Entries should use good grammar and proper spelling. Readers should not have to struggle to decode illegible sentences, and should not have to guess at the intended meaning. If the site's patrollers can't understand an entry, it will be deleted. ** Both console and PC glitches belong on this page. There is no need to document the platform on which the glitch occurred, because almost all glitches are common to all plaforms. The fact that you're on a PC, Xbox 360, or PS3 is only relevant if there is clear evidence that the glitch is platform-specific. However, possible remedies may need to be separated into console and PC sections. on the level with the last jedi my party are not appearing in cages and it is imposible to complete So I was at the part where SPOILER ALERT AHEAD you fight Malak on the Levitation and find out you are Darth Revan. And when you get frozen and Bastila comes to help when I get on the ebony hawk I ask Jolee something and he just disappeared and it said "I am broken so very broken" and it will not let me leave the Ebon Hawk. PLEASE HELP!!!!!! Category:Permanent Sith Armor Category:Okay so when I use the Sith armor sometimes it becomes grafted to my character. I'd say this could be potentially problematic if you couldn't equip other armor and still be wearing the sith armor but if anybody finds a way to un-graft please post it here. Category:Before entering Bek Base, attach armor to Carth, and make him leave your party. You keep it even if you trade it. Category:Fall Through Floor Category:I was in the Star Forge Deck 2 when this happened. I was playing as Juhani then a sith threw an adhesive grenade then Juhani was stuck. I tried moving but fell through the floor. I tried moving afterwards to no avail. Category:This can be solved by saving and reloading. And the chances of encountering it is rare. Category:Zalbaar is "broken so very very broken" help!